Une nuit d'été
by Erzulie
Summary: Une nuit banale pour les Moldus, chaude, silencieuse… Une nuit où tout a basculé dans le monde Sorcier, la nuit de Severus Rogue et du jeune Malefoy… Suite directe du tome 6 !


_Un nouveau OS qui suit directement le sixième tome. Mais je n'en dis pas plus !_

_**Disclaimer :** JK Rowling ? Euh… Non, connais pas pourquoi ? Harry Potter ? Oui, bien sûr, l'idée m'est venue un jour dans le train… C'est l'histoire d'un petit garçon qui, un jour, se découvre sorcier, et qui… Quoi ! Non, pas possible ! Alors elle est vraiment culottée celle-la !… Hum… Pff… Bon d'accord ! Oui, c'est vrai, l'histoire n'est pas de moi, je l'avoue… Oui, j'arrête de m'approprier ce qui n'est pas à moi… Oui, tous les personnages sont sa propriété… Oui, je reconnais son immense talent et la dextérité de sa plume ! _

&o&o&&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&

**Une nuit d'été**

Badam… Badam… Badam… Le sang affluait à toute allure dans son corps, apportant à ses muscles douloureux l'oxygène que sa bouche happait goulûment. Son cœur battait la chamade et semblait ne plus vouloir s'arrêter dans sa danse effrénée. Il s'adossa contre un arbre couvert de mousse humide, et ferma les yeux un instant pour s'abandonner à la souffrance qui envahissait son âme. Le silence de la forêt lui faisait du bien, et pourtant, il lui rappelait la solitude, fidèle compagne qui l'avait accompagné tout au long de sa vie. Mais aujourd'hui, plus que tout autre jour, il était seul. Seul…

« Professeur… Que fait-on maintenant ? »

La voix, hésitante, était sortie de nulle part. Il lui semblait en entendre mille bourdonner à ses oreilles, lui demandant ce qu'ils devaient faire.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Ces quelques mots, qu'il s'était toujours refusé à employer lui échappèrent avant même qu'il en ai conscience. Il ne savait pas… Oh, il connaissait parfaitement la suite du plan, tout ce qu'il impliquait et la tâche qui lui incombait, mais il ignorait tout ce qui en résulterait. Sa réponse s'adressait non pas au jeune homme blond qui était assis à quelques mètres de lui, mais à toutes les questions qui envahissaient son esprit. Pouvais-tu faire autrement ? Est-ce qu'un jour ils comprendront ? Pourquoi tenait-il à ce que ce soit moi ? Où aller ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te dira ? Il n'était sûr que d'une chose, c'était qu'ils allaient devoir l'affronter…

Il tourna la tête vers le jeune sorcier au regard apeuré.

« Que croyez-vous que nous allons faire, Drago ? lui demanda t-il une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

- Le voir… »

Drago Malefoy restait sur ses gardes, malgré la peur et le désespoir qui l'envahissait petit à petit, il ne voulait pas laisser transparaître ses émotions, surtout devant le Mangemort le plus fidèle de son maître. Il était terrorisé en réalisant que dans quelques heures il serait probablement mort. Il repensait à ces moments délicieux qu'il avait partagé avec ses amis, à Pansy qu'il aurait voulu mieux connaître, à sa mère qui avait toujours eut peur pour lui à cause de la tâche qu'il s'était vu attribuer. Sa tâche… Il avait faillit, il devrait en payer le prix. Il n'était sûr que d'une chose, c'était qu'ils allaient devoir l'affronter…

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est déjà au courant. Il nous attend, articula Severus Rogue le regard fixé sur la marque noire qui ornait son avant-bras.

- A l'aube ?

- Nous ne pouvons pas y aller maintenant, nous risquons d'alerter les Aurors par la magie dégagée de notre transplanage. Ils sont aux aguets et toute force magique importante va les prévenir de notre présence.

- Nous serons déjà parti…

- Vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre en matière de transplanage, Drago. Une trace de transplanage peut toujours se retrouver dans l'immensité de l'espace, au moins pendant un certain temps. »

Severus réfléchissait à toute allure. Il imaginait déjà les Aurors du Ministère en train de retourner sa maison de haut en bas, et les Membres de l'Ordre du Phénix pleurer leur mentor et le maudire lui. Et Potter… _Espèce de lâche !_ Un lâche ! Quel abruti ce Potter… Encore une fois, il n'avait rien compris, tout comme il n'avait pas compris l'intérêt de l'Occlumancie qu'il avait tenté de lui enseigner l'année dernière !

Il se laissa glisser contre le tronc et s'assit sur le sol couvert de feuilles mortes. Un Usthiria à Bec se mit à siffler non loin de là. Ils devraient passer la nuit ici avant de se rendre devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il allait encore falloir qu'il se justifie, mais il n'était pas un grand maître de l'Occlumancie pour rien. Cela lui laissait le temps de mettre les choses au clair avec Malefoy. Ils avaient en effet un gros problème, Drago ignorant tout de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il ne savait pas que Severus travaillait pour l'Ordre et remplissait le rôle d'espion sous les directives de Dumbledore. Dumbledore… La seule personne qui lui avait fait confiance, la seule personne qui connaissait la vérité. Il le revoyait en haut de la tour le supplier de le tuer. La rage qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment là, la haine contre Voldemort et le dégoût de lui-même étaient toujours présents dans son cœur. Il soupira longuement. Il savait que Drago regrettait de s'être engagé auprès de Voldemort, il le voyait dans son regard et le lisait dans son esprit. Le jeune sorcier lui rappelait certains souvenirs qu'il avait essayé d'oublier, en vain.

« Drago ? Savez-vous bien qui vous avez devant vous ?

- Euh… Professeur, je ne comprends pas…

- Qui suis-je ? demanda t-il d'une voix plus forte. »

Voyant que Drago hésitait à répondre, ne préférant pas prendre de risques, il répondit lui-même à sa question.

« J'appartiens à l'Ordre du Phénix, Drago… Je ne suis pas celui que vous croyez…

- Je crois que je ne comprends pas très bien…

- J'ai été pendant seize ans un espion au service de Dumbledore. »

Drago retint son souffle, les muscles tendus. Le monde semblait s'écrouler autour de lui, ses propres repères balayés par cette déclaration. Un espion… Comment était-ce possible ? Il avait toujours cru que son poste à Poudlard lui permettait de donner des informations de la plus haute importance au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais en fait, il s'avérait que c'était à Dumbledore que Rogue était resté fidèle. Tout était faux depuis le départ. Mais pourquoi l'avait-il tué ? Il ouvrait des yeux ronds sous ses mèches blondes et le dévisageait comme si il le voyait pour la première fois.

« Vous ne pouvez pas encore comprendre… Mais je sais que vous regrettez autant que j'ai pu le regretter quand j'ai choisi de quitter le service de Voldemort. »

C'était la première fois que Drago entendait Rogue appeler le terrible sorcier « Voldemort », mais il ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles. C'est alors qu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il comprenait maintenant à quoi rimait cette mascarade.

« Ah Ah ! Bien joué, mais cela ne prend pas avec moi ! C'est encore un test qu'il me fait passer pour savoir si je suis digne d'être compté parmi ses fidèles, c'est ça ?

- Non Drago, vous vous trompez…

- Prouvez le moi alors ! s'écria ce dernier avec force. »

Il avait presque crié, et la fureur qui lui déformait les traits rendait presque noirs ses yeux bleus déjà assombris par la nuit. Mais Rogue se contenta de fermer les yeux, les sourcils froncés comme si il se concentrait sur une idée particulièrement déplaisante. C'est alors que Drago vit des images se succéder, des conversations lui résonner aux oreilles. Le jeune Rogue dans le bureau de Dumbledore en train de faire son rapport sur les agissements de Voldemort, Rogue en train de sauver la vie de Harry Potter, Rogue en train de parler de lui, Drago, à Dumbledore, Rogue et Dumbledore discutant d'un certain plan en lisière de la Forêt Interdite…

Drago fit un bond en arrière et vit son professeur relever la tête et le scruter de ses yeux perçants.

« Vous comprenez maintenant ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? demanda Drago la voix pressante.

- Quand on sait pratiquer aisément l'Occlumancie, la Télépathie est un jeu d'enfant… Vous me croyez alors ?

- Je… Euh… Arrière ! cria le jeune sorcier en dégainant sa baguette. »

Severus Rogue n'esquissa pas le moindre geste.

« Voyons Drago… Je veux juste vous sauver la vie. Demain matin, il va falloir que vous vous expliquiez avec lui. Vous savez ce qui va se passer car vous avez échoué. Je peux vous aider, ajouta t-il. »

- Pourquoi vous me dites ça ? Est-ce que vous prendriez vraiment le risque de tout me révéler ? dit-il toujours méfiant. Et si j'allais tout raconter au Seigneur des Ténèbres…

- Vous ne ferez pas ça…

- AH OUI ? Et je me demande bien pourquoi !

- Parce que votre cœur n'est pas à ses côtés. Votre père…

- Ne me parlez pas de mon père ! Vous ne savez rien !

- Votre père a toujours eut beaucoup de valeur à vos yeux, comme un modèle… Mais c'est à vous de construire votre vie, et vous venez de le réaliser. Vous n'êtes pas comme lui… »

Drago ferma les yeux et s'appuya la tête contre l'arbre qui le soutenait. Les paroles de Rogue l'avaient déstabilisé tout comme celles de Dumbledore l'avaient fait revenir à la réalité. Il le savait, il s'en était rendu compte cette année. Ils avaient mis les mots sur ce qu'il avait toujours refusé de reconnaître. Tout au long de l'année, il s'était remis en question, ne sachant plus qui il était, essayant se persuader de convictions qu'il s'était forgé, ou plutôt qu'on lui avait imposé. Mais il l'avait toujours senti, au plus profond de lui, et Dumbledore le lui avait montré, il n'était pas de ceux-ci. Non, il n'était pas comme lui…

C'était comme si un poids immense lui avait été retiré, ne laissant que la peur, cette immonde peur qui lui retournait l'estomac et lui faisait trembler les mains. Il regrettait profondément ce qui s'était passé et était terrorisé en pensant que dans quelques heures il serait probablement mort.

« Il le saura… Il saura que nous ne sommes pas comme eux.

- Non. Il a confiance en moi, et je n'ai plus rien à lui prouver après ce qui vient de se passer. Quant à vous, vous n'aurez pas à lui mentir. Il faudra lui raconter la vérité, et rien d'autre. C'est votre seule chance.

- Il me demandera pourquoi je n'ai pas pu le tuer…

- Vous direz que vous alliez le faire quand je suis arrivé.

- Il me croira ? s'étonna Malefoy la voix rauque.

- Je l'ignore… Mais je pourrais intervenir en votre faveur. »

Drago ne savait pas si il devait se sentir soulagé ou non, et il soupira longuement pour évacuer la tension qu'il sentait monter en lui. Demain il serait peut-être mort, mais si c'était le cas, il aurait au moins montré qu'il n'était pas comme son père. Par contre, si il survivait, alors une vie nouvelle s'ouvrait devant lui, pleine de risques et de mensonges, une vie à double facette. Il repensait à Dumbledore… Non, il n'était pas un meurtrier. Il venait de se rendre compte de la vraie valeur de la vie. Et la sienne, il voulait la consacrer à la chute de celui qui avait éclaté sa famille et renversé le monde qu'il connaissait, à la chute de celui qu'il prénommait encore le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il s'allongea sur le sol et compta les heures qui lui restaient à attendre.

« Euh… Professeur ? Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

- Allez-y.

- Je me demandais… Pourquoi avoir choisit cette vie ? »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, le regard perdu dans la voûte céleste parsemée d'étoiles. Des yeux vert émeraude lui sourirent, souvenirs lointains de ses années Poudlard.

« Parce que certaines choses ne changeront jamais. »

&o&o&&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&

_Toujours fidèle à la théorie du gentil Rogue... Est-ce que ça vous semble coller aux personnages et aux livres ?_

_Je ne vous demande pas de me reviewer, tout le monde sait que les auteurs DETESTENT ça !... _; ) _Et donc moi bien entendu toute Review, quelle soit gentille ou non m'horripile ! Je vous demanderais donc d'avoir l'extrême obligeance de ne pas m'en laisser ! ( Je les imprime exprès pour avoir le plaisir de les déchirer ensuite... Gnark Gnark Gnark...) _

_MAIS... vous pouvez quand même passer y faire un tour juste pour voir comment c'est le monde des Reviews... (sourire timide) parce que finalement, une petite review de vous, oh, juste quelques lignes, me ferait, je crois QUAND MEME PLAISIR... _


End file.
